yugioh samurai
by diamondholder
Summary: when the nightlok set their sights on a school known to all as duel academy the samurai rangers go there to stop them but not only do they have to stop them they have to learn dueling, try to adjust to a pretty normal life, and they have to try to keep their secrets hilarity ensues the main pairings are JaydenxOC, KevinXMindy, MikeXJasmine, MiaXZane, EmilyXJaden, and AntonioXAlexis
1. the mission

_Centuries ago in japan nightlok monsters invaded our world but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols passed down from parent to child. Today the evil nightlok have risen again and they are trying to flood the earth. There are 6 teenagers that stand in their way they are the power ranger's samurai._

In the outskirts of the town of mobo the 6 power rangers were coming into the living room of their secret hideout after a mission that involved the rangers defeated the nightloks known as rhinosnoraus and deker and to put it bluntly they were exaustited but happy they had won. When their mentor Ji walked into the room they were expecting good news for a change but as we all know with the power rangers there is never good news.

"Everyone I have an announcement I have Intel that the nightlok are now targeting a school on an island in the Japanese border called duel academy and I have booked you all flights to go to the town closest to duel academy tonight and then for the night after you arrive you will be in the hotel closest to the airport and then you will have to wait for a few days for the entrance exams.

Since none of you know anything about their style of dueling then you will need to track down the person known as yugi moto who can teach you all about this style. It is crucial that you all pass these entrance exams because you are all only stronger as a team together not separated." After he finished speaking Jayden the leader said "what do you know about this style of dueling" and Ji said "all I know is that it is done in a form of card game called -."

It was then the gamer of the group mike said "I know what game you're talking about duel monsters right" and Ji said "yes mike I take it you play the game" and he responded "I only know about the different types of cards because my cousin plays that game." Ji said "well then you will be a bit ahead of everyone it seems anyway the plane is about due to leave at midnight tonight so you should go packing."

The rangers did just that and within about an hour they were packed and ready to go to the airport and even though they were exhausted they were glad that they were going to a kind of regular school for the first time. As Jaden was driving them in his red mustang convertible he was wondering what the nightlok wanted with that school and what foes they would face.

After arriving at the airport Jaden parked his car a good distance away since he didn't want anyone to hit it while he was gone but he didn't think it would happen but fighting the nightlok his whole life had made it so he expected the unexpected. After getting through customs they sat in the waiting area and they were all listening for their flight number. After about 2 hours of waiting they heard "flight 159 to domino japan is now boarding repeat flight 159 to domino japan is now boarding.

Before they headed toward the door to the plane Jaden said "okay this is the toughest mission yet but I have a feeling that we will defeat all the nightlok considering we now have the black box all programmed right Antonio." Antonio said "Si Jayden the black box is fully programmed I got it done while you were kidnapped by deker after octoroo poisoned you.

After boarding the plane which surprisingly they had first class tickets and they each got their own seats and Jayden fell asleep while looking out of the window. One by one the rest of the team followed their leader's example and got as much sleep as they could while on the plane.

As the plane landed in domino Jayden had saw that Emily had ended up right next to him and while he was sleeping he had unconsciously put his arm around her shoulders. He quickly retracted his hand and slowly the rest of the team was waking up and they got through customs again which took longer because they had to use a translator.

As they were exiting the airport they saw a guy holding a sign with their names on it and they walked over to him and they were surprised that they were taking a limo to the hotel. After the right and another translation time they finally got checked into their hotel and the room they were in was the presidential suite.

After picking who was going to sleep where they all met in the living room and Jayden said "okay so we don't have to go through the translator bit again I'll cast a symbol on all of us that will allow us to understand them and them to understand us." After casting the symbol 6 times they all headed out and were surprised because the way Ji had made it sound they were going to arrive their at night.

As they were walking around aimlessly looking for yugi moto they decided to stop somewhere for lunch and decided on a burger joint. As they were heading toward the counter to order Jayden heard someone say "Yugi you're too kind hearted" and this person had a brooklend accent and he said to the rest of the rangers "just get me a burger I might have found who we're supposed to find.

He walked over to the table he had heard it from and saw a guy with messy blond hair and brown eyes, another guy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, a girl with flowing brown hair and blue eyes, and last but not least a short guy with spiky tri-colored hair and purple eyes. "Are you yugi moto" asked Jayden and the one with blond hair said "who's asking" and Jayden replied "Jayden shiba" and Yugi said "yeah my grandfather said you'd be looking for me."

After talking for a while they decided after everyone got done with their food they all headed back to the card shop and yugi said "grandpa Jayden shiba is here" and an elderly man came out of the back and said "ah yes I believe I remember Ji saying something about a Jayden shiba and his friends" and Jayden said "that would be us." Solomon said "so Ji told me that you would need to be set up with decks for duel monsters" and Jayden said "yeah that's right."

He said "okay for you to be matched with the deck that would best suit you I need to know a bit about you so what are you hobbies Jayden" and he responded "well I like pushing myself to the limits and coming out in victory" and Solomon said "I have just the deck for you this is the volcanic deck and used right it will help you in many situation now who's next."

Kevin stepped forth and said "Well I like swimming and training to be the very best" and Solomon said "ah yes a swimmer I was starting to give up hope that this deck would fit with someone this is the abyss deck and I believe they have chosen you to be their master. Now who would like their deck next and Mia stepped forth and said "Well I enjoy flying, singing reading in the fresh air, and I usually end up as the moderator for any fights."

He thought for a second and said "ah just the one for you would be the harpie deck in fact I know another person who uses harpie ladies so who's next" and Emily walked forward and said "I feel like I have connection to the earth itself and I was raised on a farm." Solomon said almost immediately said "the perfect deck for you would be the monarch deck which was just released for purchase about a month ago."

Antonio walked up and said "well I am a huge fan of fishing" and he said "this one is for you the mermail deck it is extremely powerful so use it with a level head." finally mike walked up and said "I enjoy video games" and he said "ah a gamer I see well here is the perfect deck for you then" and he walked to the counter with a deck with elemental hero blazeman on the bottom. I am also having a special this week when someone buys an elemental hero deck they also get all the cards for the series normally for half price but since Ji sent you it's on the house."

He went in the back and grabbed a small box and handed it to mike who grabbed and said "thanks" and Yugi said "since your step-father sent you here he also mentioned that none of you have played the game so I'll teach you personally" and mike practically shouted out "Man my cousin is going to be so jealous when I tell him that I was personally trained in duel monsters by the king of games himself."

As everyone was walking up the stairs to go to the house part of the shop Jayden stayed behind and said "did Ji mention the truth about us to you" and Solomon said "yes he did and I know why you're all going to duel academy" and Jayden said "would you mind not saying anything about our true identities to Yugi because no one is supposed to know" and he said "what identities" and Jayden smiled internally as he walked up the stairs to join up with the rest of his team.


	2. practice time

Jayden's P.O.V

For the whole week we were in domino we went over to the card shop every day and by the end of the week we had gotten the hang of our decks and the actually game itself. We were just dueling Yugi to see where we were in the game and I was currently facing off against him first as we had decided it was the middle of the duel and he said "now I activate polymerization to fuse together gazelle and berfumot in order to from chimera the flying mythical beast (2100/1800) now my beast attack his volcanic rocket (1900/1400) with flying bite strike."

I thought quickly and activated my favorite trap card backfire "now I activate the trap card backfire when you destroy one of my fire type monsters you lose 500 life points." My life points dropped to 2500 while his dropped to 2000 and he said "I set this card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my facedown card called tri-blaze accelerator with this card I can send up to three monsters to the graveyard and then destroy up to three monsters you control.

I send my three volcanic scattershot's (500/0) to the graveyard in order to take out your monster as well as 1500 of your life points" his chimera was destroyed and his life points fell to 500 "you activated my chimera's effect when it's destroyed I can return one of the two material's used to form it and I berfumot (1400/1800) in defense mode."

I said "fine I summon my royal firestorm guard (1700/1200) in attack mode and I activate the effect which lets me select up to four fire monsters in my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck and then I get to draw two cards. Now I set this and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my berfumot in order to summon summoned skull (2500/1200) in attack mode and now attack his guard with lightning strike."

Royal firestorm guard was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1200 and I said "did you forget about my backfire trap card now since my guard was destroyed you take a whopping 500 points of damage" and his life points hit zero and the holograms disappeared and he said "good move I thought that backfire was only a one turn trap card."

As I sat down he said "okay who's next" and Mike said "I am" and activated the duel disk and drew his opening hand and Yugi said "I'll make the first move with this beta the magnet warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode and now I set these two card face down and end my turn." Mike drew and said "I summon elemental hero blazeman (1200/1800) in attack mode and activate his effect which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate said polymerization to fuse together blazeman and avian to form elemental hero nova master (2600/2100). Now I activate heavy storm to destroy your face down cards" and mirror force and magic cylinder were destroyed. "Now nova master attack his beta the magnet warrior with blazing strike" beta was destroyed and Yugi's life points dropped to 3100. "Now my nova master's effect kicks in which since it destroyed a monster by battle I get to draw one card.

Now I set this card face down and end my turn" and Yugi drew and said "I'll activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two and now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back my dark magician (2500/2100)." Mike said "but I never sent dark magician to your graveyard" and Yugi replied "but I did when I discarded the two cards from graceful charity.

Anyway now I activate the magic card black pendant which give my dark magician an extra 500 attack points (atk 2500-3000) but when black pendant goes to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage. Now dark magician attack his nova master with dark magic attack" and nova master was destroyed and mike's life points dropped to 3600.

"Now I will set these cards face down and end my turn" and mike drew and said "I activate the magic card fusion recovery which lets me get back a monster that was used in a fusion and a polymerization. Now I summon blazeman in attack mode and activate his effect which as you know lets me add a polymerization to my hand from my deck.

Now I fuse necroshade with blazeman in order to form elemental hero escuriado (2500/2000) in defense mode and with his effect since there are four elemental hero's in my graveyard he gains 400 attack points (ATK 2500-2900)." Yugi said "that may be but my magician is still 100 points stronger" and mike said "it would be if I didn't activate this card zero gravity.

This card switches the mode of all face up monsters in the field so dark magician goes to defense mode and my monster goes to attack mode. Now attack dark magician with chaos barrage" dark magician was destroyed and Yugi activated one of his face downs. "You triggered my trap card rope of life which by discarding the only card in my hand I can bring back a monster from my graveyard at the cost of 1000 life points so welcome back dark magician."

Yugi's life points dropped to 2100 "and since black pendant was destroyed when you destroyed dark magician you lose 500 life points" and mike's life points dropped to 3100. "I end my turn I guess" and yugi drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Now I activate my other face down card call of the haunted this trap card lets me bring back one monster from the graveyard so welcome beta the magnet warrior.

Now I send beta along with the alpha and gamma in my hand in order to summon valkyriun the magna warrior (3500/3850). Now attack his escuriado with magna strike" and mike said "nope sorry but I activate my trap card hero barrier since I control a hero monster I can negate one of your attacks." Yugi said "fine I end my turn" and mike drew and said "I activate a magic card you may be familiar with pot of greed to draw two more cards.

Now I activate polymerization in order to fuse together avian and burstinatrix in my hand in order to form flame wingman (2100/1200). But why stop there when I can activate another polymerization to fuse Sparkman and wingman to from shining flare wingman (2500/2100). Now here's where it becomes good because for each elemental hero in my graveyard flare wingman gains 300 attack points (ATK 2500-4900).

Now flare wingman give his magna warrior the 411 and attack" valkyriun was destroyed and Yugi's life points dropped to 1400. "Now for shining flare wingman's special ability since he destroyed one of your monsters by battle you take damage equal to its attack points." Yugi's life points dropped to zero and then he said "you are all some of the best duelists I have ever trained you're ready for the entrance exams which CRAP the exams are in a half hour."

 **Okay so I have had a few ideas and I am hoping to get them on this story by the end of this week but thanks to the reviewer Menatron the Angel of Ideas for this idea and I will be bouncing off of it. I have also had another idea instead of Antonio having a mermail deck I have decided considering he is the tech guy of the power rangers samurai team that I will be having him have a machine deck with the card to summon the megazord and all the other variations of the megazord**


	3. welcome to duel academy

Jayden's P.O.V

Everyone me, the team, and Yugi were running toward the Kaiba dome and after about a mile Yugi suddenly stopped and I said "why are you stopping Yugi" and he replied "fate is about to have my path intertwine with another's so just go ahead." I thought it over for a few seconds and I knew we all had to get to this school so we could stop the nightlok from doing whatever they were planning on do with duel academy.

I continued to run toward the Kaiba dome and after about 5 minutes we were there and the guy there said "names" and I replied "Jayden shiba, Kevin smith, Mike Jones, Mia brown, Emily Davis, and Antonio Garcia. They looked at the list and said "go on in I got you 6 signed in" and we walked into the building which nicely had signs pointing to where the dueling arena for the duels to get into duel academy were going on.

As we got there we saw that the only person dueling was a guy with a British accent and he had on the field what I had identified as a vorse raider (1900/1200) and a face down card. His proctor was taunting him saying "okay rookie you have two monsters facing you down do you A back down, B run home to mommy, or C throw in the towel" and he said "I choose answer D none of the above I activate ring of destruction on my vorse raider."

Vorse raider was destroyed by the trap card effect which dropped the proctor's life points to zero and his own to 1300. I noticed that I had ended up right by a small kid around my age with bright blue hair and I said "he's good" and the blue haired boy jumped and said "don't sneak up on me" and I said "sorry about that."

I heard over the loud speaker "Emily Davis report to duel arena 5 Emily Davis report to duel arena 5" and I said "just remember everything you learned about this game" and she nodded and started heading down to the duel arena. "So you all are a close-knit group aren't you" and I said "we all have more in common than anyone could ever hope to achieve" and he said "okay then" and we saw Emily joining the proctor in the duel arena."

"hope you're ready for this exam" taunted the proctor and I heard Emily respond "oh I'm more than ready" and activated her duel disk and drew her opening hand as did the proctor. "I think I'll start this duel since I am the testing you I summon black brachios in attack mode and I set these two cards face down and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card the monarchs stormforth which if I were to tribute a monster this turn I can tribute your monster so I tribute your brachios in order to summon granmarg the rock monarch in attack mode and I activate his effect. Since he was summoned this turn I can destroy your right face down card" and the card flipped up for a moment revealing it to be Jurassic impact before shattering into pixels. "Now granmarg attack his life points directly" and the proctor's life points dropped to 1600 "now I set this card face down and end my turn."

The proctor drew and said "I summon black stego in attack mode" and Emily said "you triggered my trap super ring of destruction. This card destroys any monster I choose and deals the total of its attack and defense points to our life points and I choose your black stego." Emily's life points dropped to 800 and the proctors to zero and he said "welcome to duel academy" and Emily said "thanks for being the first to formally welcome me."

As Emily walked back up to the stands they heard over the loud speaker "Mia brown report to duel arena 3 Mia brown to duel arena 3. Mia walked down toward the duel arena and the proctor said "you ready for this" and she said "more ready they you would believe." The proctor and Mia drew their opening hands and the proctor drew a 6th card and said "I'll start this duel off with this goblin attack force (2300/0) in attack mode."

Mia drew and said "I summon cyber harpie lady (1800/1300) in attack mode and set one card face down and end my turn." The proctor drew again and said "I summon blade knight (1600/1000) in attack mode and now goblin attack force attack cyber harpie lady with pumbling strike" cyber harpie was destroyed and Mia's life points dropped to 3500 "don't think I'm done yet now blade knight attack her directly with sword slash." Mia's life points dropped further to 1900.

The proctor said "I end my turn" and Mia drew and said "I activate call of the haunted in order to bring back cyber harpie lady in attack mode. Now I sacrifice her in order to summon the one and only harpies' pet dragon (2000/2500) in defense mode and I set one card face down and end my turn." The proctor drew again and said I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and now I activate a personal favorite of mine riryoku which takes half the attack points of your dragon (ATK 2000-1000) and adds them to my blade knight until the end of this turn.

Now blade knight attack that dragon with sword slash" and Mia smirked and said "nope I activate my trap card negate attack which stop the attack and end the battle phase" and the proctor said "I set this card face down and end my turn." Mia drew and said "I summon harpie lady (1300/1400) in attack mode and now I activate the magic card elegant egotist which lets me summon either a harpie lady or harpie lady sisters from my deck and I chose harpie lady sister's (1950/2100).

Now I active the trap card hysteric party which lets me bring back cyber harpie lady in attack mode and now I activate the magic card harpie lady phoenix formation which lets me destroy your two monsters since I have three harpies' on my field. Oh and an added bonus for me is that you take damage equal to the attack of goblin attack force since it's the highest attack monster on the field. Now I switch harpies' pet dragon in attack mode and its attack you directly for the win."

The proctor's life points dropped to zero and he said "welcome to duel academy" and Mia said "thanks" and walked back up to the stands where we were. The loud speaker said "Mike Jones to duel arena 4 Mike Jones to duel arena 4" and he walked into the dueling arena and when his opponent came out I thought that it was some sort of crossdresser. As he saw his examiner mike said "so what are you supposed to be the school mascot" and the examiner was literally smoking at the ears at that comment.

"I will have you know I am the department chair and teacher of dueling strategies and techniques at duel academy" and Mike said "that is a lot of titles." The examiner said "duel vest on" and the vest he was wearing with a deck already turned on as Mike activated his duel disk and they both drew their opening hands and the examiner whose name was crowler said "I summon ancient gear solder in defense mode and end with these face down."

Mike drew and said "I summon out elemental hero blazeman in attack mode and activate his effect when he is summoned either normal or special I can add a polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I activate said polymerization in order to form blazeman with Sparkman in order to summon elemental hero nova master in attack mode and now I activate miracle fusion fusing blazeman with Sparkman to form elemental hero the shining. With shining's effect he gains 300 for each of my banished elemental hero monsters bringing his attack points to 3200. Now nova master attack his ancient gear soldier with blazing strike."

Ancient gear soldier was destroyed and mike said "now I activate nova master's effect since he destroyed a monster by battle I get to draw one card. Now shining attack his life points directly with solar slash" and crowler's life points dropped to 800 "now I set one card face down and end my turn" and as crowler drew mike said "and I win" and crower lost said "how" and mike said "because I activate my ring of destruction which destroyed a monster of my choice and we both take damage equal to the attack points of said monster and I choose nova master."

Crowler's life points hit zero as mikes dropped to 1400 "that was an good match teach but to defeat me you'll have to be better then you are now." From where I was sitting it looked like Crowler was literally smoking at the ears which I could understand since mike sometimes had that effect on me. As he got back to our group the loudspeaker said "Antonio Garcia report to duel field 7 Antonio Garcia to duel field 7" and we wished him luck as he was going out."

As he arrived I saw that his proctor was a women and quite a good looking women at that and I was wondering if that would distract him since I knew he had been looking for a girlfriend for as long as he had been interesting in women. As the duel started he said "I think I will start this duel off by summoning lion folding zord (1900/600) in attack mode and I set this card face down and I end my turn."

The proctor drew and said "I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode and end my turn" and Antonio drew and said "I summon ape folding zord (1600/1400) in attack mode and now I activate the spell card zords unite. Since I have two zord monsters on the field for each card that I discard I can summon another zord monster from my deck and I discard three. Now I special summon dragon (2000/500), turtle (1600/400), and bear folding zord (1700/300) and I activate the final card in my hand polymerization in order to form samurai megazord in attack mode (? /?).

The proctor said "what can that do its attack and defense points are undetermined and that could only mean a special ability" and Antonio said "you got that right. The attack and defense points are the same as the attack and defense points of all the zords that were used to summon it" (ATK? - 8800) (DEF? - 3200)

"Now attack her Cerberus and finish this duel" and Cerberus was destroyed and the proctor's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared." The proctor said "you have made it into duel academy Mr. Garcia" and he said "thank you so much for this opportunity" and he walked back up to our group and then over the loudspeaker came "Kevin Smith to duel arena 6 Kevin Smith to duel arena 6" and he said "well I guess it's my turn to get out there and win."

As Kevin got in the duel arena the proctor said "you ready for this duel to get into the academy" and Kevin said "sure am" and he and the proctor activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands and the proctor said "I start this duel with this blizzard dragon (1800/1000) in attack mode and I activate the magic card two-man cell battle and now that will end my turn." Kevin drew and said "I summon abyss soldier (1800/1300) in attack mode and I activate his effect I discard my solemn warning trap card in order to send your blizzard dragon back to your hand.

Now abyss soldier attack his life points directly" and the proctor's life points dropped to 2200 "now I set this card face down and now for the end phase and now for the effect of your two-man cell battle now we both can special summon one level four or lower monster from our hands to the field and I choose mermaid abysspike (1600/800)" and the proctor said "first since you special summoned a monster this turn and it wasn't during the damage step I can discard one card to special summon dragon ice (1800/2200) to the field and now I special summon blizzard dragon in attack mode and now it's my move" the proctor said as he drew.

"I end my turn" and Kevin drew and said "I activate the effect of my soldier again to discard a mirror force to send your blizzard dragon back to you hand and now abyss soldier attack his blizzard dragon with tidal destruction" blizzard dragon was destroyed and the proctor said "you triggered his effect and now since he was destroyed I get to make it so your abyss soldier can't attack for the rest of this duel."

Kevin said "no matter I can still attack you directly with abysspike" and the proctor's life points dropped to 600. "now I activate the magic card final flame which makes it so that you take 600 points of damage and that the end of this game" and the holograms disappeared and the proctor said "good job for making it into duel academy."

As Kevin was back up in the stands I heard the loudspeaker start up again and I knew that it was my turn to I started walking to where they had walked and I heard that I was supposed to go to duel arena 2. As I got there I saw that the person they were having me facing was another kid around my age with two shades of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

He said "so you ready for this duel" and I said "Are you my proctor" and the person who mike had faced said "well he isn't employed by duel academy but since you were both late whoever wins this duel goes to duel academy while the loser has to wait until next year" and I said "sounds good to me." we activated our duel disks and drew the top five cards of our decks and I said "I'll start this duel off with this three cards face down and a monster in face down defense mode."

Jaden drew and said "okay opening but I summon elemental hero clayman (800/2000) in defense mode and now I set these two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate my facedown card tri-blaze accelerator now I send it to the graveyard in order to summon volcanic doomfire (3000/1800) in attack mode.

Now doomfire attack his clayman with searing flames" and clayman was destroyed and he said "I activate my facedown card hero signal since you destroyed one of my hero monsters on the field I get to summon a level 4 or lower elemental hero from my deck and I choose burstinatrix (1200/800)." I said "fine I set this card face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew and said "I activate o-oversoul in order to summon back clayman from the graveyard in defense mode and now I summon avian (1000/1000) in defense mode and I end my turn." I drew and said "doomfire attack his avian" and avian was destroyed "and now for doomfire's effect since he destroyed one of your monsters in battle the rest are also gone and you take 500 points of damage for each one that was destroyed this way."

The rest of his monsters were destroyed and his life points dropped to 3000 and I said "now I activate the trap card tri-blaze accelerator and that will end my turn" and he drew and he said "I summon elemental hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode and now I set this card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of my tri-blaze accelerator I send from my deck my three volcanic scattershot's to the graveyard and they destroy your Sparkman and as an interesting side effect you take 500 points of damage for each of them."

His life points dropped to 1500 "now I activate the two magic card ookazi and final flame which both drop your life points by 1400" and his life points dropped to 100 "now for the final card in my hand I activate the magic card sparks which decreases your life points by 200" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

Crowler stood up again and he said "that was a good match and as both of you are good duelists I have decided to allow both of you to attend duel academy" and Jaden said "wow seriously that is a bonus here" and me and Jaden walked up to the stands and we started hanging out with each other before the boat to due academy.

 **Okay I know in the anime Crowler has a grudge against Jaden because Jaden was the one who defeated him but in this story since I had Mike face him instead of Jaden it will be Mike that Crower tries to get expelled from duel academy. Also the only reason they have last names is to sign in somewhere most places need to have a first and last name so those last names all except Jayden's and Antonio's are completely ones that I thought fit them good. To those who thought Antonio won too easily that is just how he won this one and I might change the effect of the megazord and all the variation's so yeah**


	4. first duel at the academy

Jayden's P.O.V

As my team and myself were walking toward the airport to get on the airplane heading toward duel academy we were wondering what type of people that we would meet other than that blue-haired kid and the one I faced to get into the academy. In what seemed like no time at all we were on the plane in first class again and on the way to duel academy which I was hoping that it wasn't destroyed since the nightlok were targeting it for some reason.

After we landed we were taken to a large auditorium or an even larger classroom where there was a Television screen which had just turned on. On the monitor the face of a bald guy with a mustache and wearing what looked like a slightly faded slifer red uniform blazer appeared and he said "good morning and welcome my students I am chancellor shepherd the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists. Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms and hopefully you will find them comfortable depending on how you ranked course."

As everyone was walking out we were checking out our PDA's that we were given at the entrance exams and saw that I was in Obelisk blue, Kevin was in Obelisk blue, Mike was in slifer red, Mia was in Ra yellow, Emily was in Ra yellow, and Antonio was in Ra yellow. As we were heading toward our dorms to get unpacked and after I got unpacked and I walked to the front of the school to wait for everyone else where we had agreed to meet.

The reason we were meeting up was so we could know where almost all the most likely places for the nightlok to enter here were so we could get there quicker when they appeared. After about 15 minutes everyone except Mike had gotten there and after about another 5 minutes he appeared and he said "sorry for being late to this meet up but I was held up by that blue-haired kid we saw at the entrance exams."

"No problem we have time before the welcome feast" and we started walking around doing our initial sweep of the school and after a while we went into the obelisk dueling arena. As we got there everyone one except me and Kevin were amazed at the size and after a few moments two other obelisks there said "what are you two obelisks doing hanging around these slackers and rejects" and I said "these 'slackers and rejects' are our friends" with a bit of venom in my voice."

Another obelisk sitting in the stands for some reason above us said "so the rest of us abandoned the friends we had when they got a lower ranking then us" and Emily said "well no wonder your all as obnoxious as you are because if I were these people that thought they were your friends then once you humble up some I won't be surprised if they don't take you back as a friend. In fact to prove to you that rank doesn't mean anything I challenge you to a duel."

Chazz as I found what his name was later said "I don't accept challenges from Ra rejects" and Emily was basically fuming and said "what about if we use the anti-rule where we each put our best card up for grabs" and after considering this for a few moments he said "okay then meet here at midnight" and he walked up to me and said "it's not too late for you to revoke your old friends and I bared my teeth and a voice behind us said "well this is sure a motley crew."

I looked behind us and saw the most beautiful women that I had ever laid eyes on she was wearing the standard Obelisk blue female uniform and had brown hazelnut eyes which perfectly accented her blond hair. As he was about to leave he said "so did you come to watch me wipe the floor with this Ra reject it'll be a short match but entertaining" and she said "Actually Chazz I came to tell you that your late for the welcoming feast."

As he walked to the dining hall and once he was out of ear shot she said "sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way not all Obelisks are like that but I guess you already know that" and Mike said "Yeah but hey people in that duel prep obviously told those who act all snobbish that just because they're in blue they are already the best" and Alexis said "Actually I was told that too but I never believed in that shit" and I was just astounded by her beauty.

(After the welcoming feast)

Emily messaged me about midnight to meet her at the dueling arena and I knew that it was about the match with Chazz Princeton which I still thought he was stuck-up asshole who would step on anyone who stood in his way. As I was walking toward the dueling arena I noticed that Alexis was heading in the same direction as me and starting up some small talk I said "so are you going to watch the duel that's going on now as well" and he said "Yeah Emily messaged me as well."

As we got there we saw that they had already started and Emily had two face-down card and Chazz had his reborn zombie in defense mode and one face-down card. "Now I activate the magic card the monarch's stormforth which if I were to tribute a monster this turn I can tribute yours so I tribute your reborn zombie in order to summon Granmarg in rock monarch in attack position. Now for his effect since he was summoned I can destroy one set card on your side of the field and destroy it and guess which one I pick.

Now I activate the magic card march of the monarchs which makes it so that any monster that I tribute summon are unaffected by spell, trap, and monster effects. Now Granmarg attack his life points directly" and Chazz's life points dropped to 1600 "now I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon to destroy march of the monarchs and I also activate ring of destruction which blows up Granmarg and we both take damage to our life points equal to his attack points."

Chazz's life points dropped to zero and Emily's to 1600 and she said "see why you shouldn't think people of a lower rank then the one that you are at aren't worth your time. In fact I don't need any cards for this deck so go ahead and keep your rarest" and Emily walked back to the rest of us and we headed back to the dorms that we were assigned at the entrance exam.

As I was falling asleep fast I had a feeling of foreboding and I knew that it had something to do with the nightlok that were sure to show up at some point. I also had a feeling that at some point our identities would be revealed after a battle with a nightlok but I fell into a deep sleep and had peaceful dreams about a certain blond haired, brown eyed duelist I had met that day.


	5. the duel that turns into a relationship

Jayden's P.O.V

I woke up in the dorm room that I could call my own and I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day and I knew that since we did have class today that I would see Alexis and that was all I was actually looking forward to. After getting a quick shower and getting in the uniform I had been given I walked down to the dining hall which was roughly the size of a restaurant maybe a little bigger.

After grabbing a muffin from the line and a cup of coffee from the line I started heading toward the classroom that we were going to be in and walked it and saw that it was roughly the size of a collage lecture hall. As I found a place to sit down I noticed that I was not alone in the room the head of my dorm doctor crowler.

After a minute he looked up and said "sorry young scholar I didn't see you there what is it that you need" and I said "oh nothing I just wanted to find the room before the class started so I wasn't late" and he said "finally an obelisk beating a Ra to class I never thought I would see the day." As he finished saying that Alexis came in as well and said "well I guess I wasn't the first one to class today" and I said "well I just wanted to find the room so I wasn't late."

Alexis said "I was thinking the same thing" and after a moment of silence the rest of my team came through the door and they took seats Mai, Emily, and Antonio sitting in about the middle of the room while Mike sat at the very bottom. As I saw this I said to Alexis "is the inter-dorm rivalry so bad that no one is able to sit with friends from different dorms" and she said "yes it has been that way at least as long as my brother had been attending here."

I thought for a second that I saw a flicker of sadness cross her face when she mentioned her brother but I decided to let it go for now and said "so what did you think of the dorm a bit overkill huh" and she said "yeah so even thought I think I already know the answer did you get in by pure skill" and I replied "yeah I had a really good mentor" and she said "so how long have you been playing" and I said "almost a couple of weeks."

She had a shocked look on her face and said "you must have had one of the best mentors to be as good as you are and only been playing for about two weeks" and I said "yeah it was yugi moto" and she said "you were trained by the king of games himself" and I said "yeah and not only me but my friends as well." She had a thoughtful look on her face for a second and then said "yeah I thought I read something in duelist weekly that the king of games had taken a few apprentices."

I said "well you're looking at one and if you look around you'll see all six of them" and as I was about to say something she said "well I would like to see how good you are so would you mind dueling me sometime after classes" and I said "sure why not." Just then the rest of the class filled in and after they sat down Crower said "okay now to start off this class nice and easy who can tell me the categories and the sub-categories of duel monsters cards" and almost all the Ra's and a few of the obelisk's and none of the slifer's raised their hands.

He looked around and said "Mr. Shiba" and I stood up and said "cards can be grouped into monsters, spells and traps and the sub-categories are normal monsters, effect monsters, fusion monsters, and ritual monsters. Spells are grouped into normal, quick-play, ritual, equip, continuous, and field cards and trap cards can be divided into normal, continuous, and counter trap cards."

He said "Bravo I expected just as much from one of my blue obelisks now who should we question next Syrus truesdale" and he shot up like a rocket "please explain to the Class what a field spell is" and he started stammering "A field spell is the thing that effect the thing um I know this" and crowler said "I think not sit down. Now can anyone explain what a field spell does preferably someone not in red" and I could see a look on mike's face and prayed mentally "don't do it mike please don't" but he didn't get it and said "you know teach you shouldn't go and make fun of us slifer's like that.

I mean I'm a slifer and I beat you so if you make fun of us you're really making fun of yourself" and I just face-palmed and saw the look on crowler's face and It plainly said that he was planning something to get mike expelled. Class continued and after the day was done we all went our separate ways Syrus headed back to the slifer dorm looking happier then I had ever seen him but I shrugged it off and in an instant I felt someone standing right next to me.

I turned and put a defensive stance and after a moment saw that it was just Alexis and said "sorry didn't realize it was you" and she said "no problem but I figured that you would do me the honor of dueling me" and I said "sure" and we put on our duel disks. As we activated them we drew the top five cards and I said "you can go first" and she said "why thank you" and drew the top card of her deck.

"to start I summon etoile cyber (1200/1800) in attack mode and set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card blaze accelerator and now I send it to the graveyard in order to activate tri-blaze accelerator which means now I can do this I send volcanic scattershot (500/0) to the grave to destroy your etoile cyber and take out 500 of your life points." Her life points dropped to 3500 "but I'm not done yet I activate scattershot's effect I can now look through my deck and if I happen to have any more of scattershot then I can send them to the graveyard and they each deal 500 points of damage to you and what do you know I have two more."

Her life points dropped further to 2500 "now I set this card face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the magic card monster reborn to revive etoile cyber and now I summon blade skater (1400/1500) to the field in attack mode and now I activate the card polymerization in order to fuse them together to form cyber blader (2100/800). Now cyber blader attack Jayden's life points directly with cyber whirlwind kick" and my life points dropped to 1900. "Now I set one card face down and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I send my tri-blaze accelerator to the graveyard so I can summon this volcanic doomfire (3000/1800) now doomfire attack her cyber blader with blazing strike attack" and her cyber blader was destroyed and her life points dropped to 1400. "I end my turn with one face down card" and she drew and said "I activate my face down card super fusion recovery which allows me to bring back cyber blader and now I activate the magic card De-fusion which splits her back into the two used to summon her and I put them both in defense mode.

Now I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card fairy meteor crush which when a monster I control destroys one of yours in defense mode with lower defense points then you take the difference now doomfire attack etoile cyber with blazing strike attack" and her life points dropped to 200 and I said "now for doomfire's effect since it destroyed one of your monsters the rest of your monsters are destroyed and for each one you take 500 points of damage."

Her blade skater was destroyed and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and she said "good duel you really were trained by the king of games I see." I was about to respond until something I hoped wouldn't happen yet happened a nightlok appeared out of the gaps in the ground and I saw it behind the girl's dorm.

I knew almost instantly that it couldn't be good and I said "so would you like to come back to my dorm room for some down time" and she thought it over for a second and I was praying to the lord that she would agree and she said "sure we have a long time before curfew and we walked off in the direction of the boy's dorm."

(Later that night)

I had made up some excuse for leaving my dorm room after I had gotten there with Alexis when I told her I had forgotten something in Crowler's classroom and I slipped out almost immediately and on my way back to where the I had saw the nightlok I called the rest of my team and when we got there the nightlok was gone and I said "okay let's check the forest the nightlok must had retreated back in there."

As we were standing on the outside of the forest we morphed and after a while we found the nightlok and then we saw that the nightlok was indeed in the forest and we made our presence known. "Hey nightlok" and it turned toward us and then after a moments turned back to what it was doing and we charged and it was easily deflecting our strikes.

After about another half hour the nightlok had driven us out of the forest and we were gearing up to use our special attacks and I saw that Alexis was standing in the crowd watching. I didn't want to reveal to her what my life was like but at this point I had too and I put my power disk on the spin sword and so did Kevin and I said "spin sword blazing strike" and the blast hit the nightlok head on and engulfed it for a while.

After a moment the nightlok emerged from the flames completely unharmed and it blasted me and Kevin with electricity and after a moment we morphed back from the lack of power and the nightlok said "my only goal today was revealing who you really were so now you won't be accepted by anyone at this school" and It disappeared into a gap.

I stood up and saw that everyone was staring at us and I thought "oh shit this wasn't supposed to happen and I mumbled something about needing to do some homework or something and then just walked back to the dorm room I was staying in. after a while wondering how that nightlok caught us in its trap I heard a knock at the door and not wanting to be rude I got up and opened it.

The person on the other side of the door was the person I least expected to come to my room it was Alexis and she said "why did you leave almost afterward." I said "well I thought no one would want to even talk to me since I was hiding a secret from them and that they would think I was some kind of freak." That was when she did something that I least expected she slapped me across the face and said "why would you think that I mean I knew you had to be the red ranger" and I said "how did you know" and she said "because the news always aired footage of your teams fights and I knew that the red ranger's signature attack was blazing strike."

I said "but how did you know that I was the red ranger" and she said "because of the name of the attack of your volcanic doomfire which is blazing strike attack" and I said "wow am I really that predictable." She said "yes I can see that you don't really have the knowledge to interact normally because let me guess you were isolated at a young age and didn't have that many friends."

I said "what you said was pretty close I only had one friend and eventually he moved away but he came back as soon as I became the leader of the samurai rangers." She said "would you mind if I were too see the thing you use to get into the ranger suit with the powers" and I said "sure thing" and I handed it over and she was examining it closely.

"so how do you do it by the time the news crews start recording your already morphed" and I said "if you want I can show you" and she said "okay" and I activated the samuraizer and started drawing my symbol and after a minute I thought about it and decided to do something reckless. Halfway through the symbol I used to morph I started drawing the symbol for flowers and shot it toward Alexis and after a quick flash in her hands were about a dozen red roses without thorns.

She said "their beautiful" and I said "here I almost forgot something place them on the table" and she did and I used the symbol for vase and after a quick flash a crystal vase filled with water sat the roses and I said "I forgot for a moment that flowers that aren't in the ground or in this case the rosebush needed water not really needing to using that symbol that much.

 **Okay I know kind of sappy for the first duel between Jayden and Alexis but I figured why the heck not I mean all I know when It comes to stories like this one for instants is sappy. If in the last author's note I said that it would also be the duel between Jaden and Alexis then I am sorry but I wanted to end this chapter on a sappy thing. I have thought it over for a few weeks now and I have decided that doing all these stories all the time is burning me out.**

 **But fear not I will not be waiting until I get out of school to stop these stories I have decided that instead of updating frequently like I used to that started with this chapter I am only going to update a different story once a week. That means only one update a week and I don't know what story will be updated next I will have to see which story I remember the most ideas for and then I will decide.**

 **Also I would like to thank those of you who have been viewing this story because I am not the best with the power rangers and I only know about the first ones, samurai, and megaforce. Also I will be updating this story as soon as I get some more ideas about how to do so. In the next chapter promise that it will be the promotion duels.**

 **One more thing if at any time one of the attack or defense points or even my math with the life points were wrong please point it out in the comments. I am mentioning this because I was looking over one of my stories just the other day and I noticed that the math with one of the direct attacks was completely wrong and I was thinking about how big of an idiot I was so again if it seems wrong and you do the math and it does seem wrong then please point it out in the comments.**


	6. premotion duels

**Okay I know in the first chapter I had put the opening from the power rangers samurai season at italics at the very beginning and eventually just forgot about that but I have decided that started with this chapter I will start putting it in every chapter. Also in this chapter I will be having a good duel lined up and I hope you don't miss it. Also this chapter Is going to be the longest yet so sorry about the wait on this chapter.**

 _Centuries ago in Japan nightlok monsters invaded our world but samurai warrior defeated them with power symbols passed down from parent to child today the evil nightlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth luckily a new generation of heroes stand in their way they are the power rangers samurai._

Jayden's P.O.V

I woke up in the bedroom that was given to me and got ready for the day and before breakfast I was looking through my deck. Why was I looking thought my deck you wonder the reason is because today was the day of the promotion duels. From what Alexis had told me after the written exams the duels were a chance for the lower ranks to get into the next rank and in the obelisk blue's case a chance to show off their skills.

After making a few modification's to my deck I headed down to breakfast and just grabbed a few pieces of toast and headed to the classroom where the test was to take place and I saw that Alexis was also there. I sat down next to her and said "so you come here to study before the exams as well then" and she said "yeah it's important to pass since we're supposed to be the elite of the elite" and I said "we could quiz each other."

She said "that does make sense since we would both would gain from it" and I said "okay we'll take turns asking a question of a person and you can go first." She said "okay what do you get when you fuse 5 dragon type monsters together" and I said "simple the rare card five-headed dragon" and she said "Correct now you ask one" and I said "okay when you activate the magic card dark magic curtain and you have 4500 life points how many do you have to pay."

She thought for a moment and said "2250" and I said "good job" and she said "okay when you fuse summoned skull and red-eyes black dragon which monster can you summon" and I said "well it's either black skull dragon or archfiend black skull dragon" and she said "not many people would have thought of the archfiend black skull dragon" and I said "Well I study up on all new releases."

After about 10 minutes of studying the bell rang and Crowler walked in and soon after him the rest of the class and he said "okay settle down students now you have an exam today and I have it right here" he said while holding up a stack of papers. "now I hope you all studied because if you didn't you're going to have a difficult time with this test now take one and pass it back" and he passed out enough for all the stands in the front and they started passing them back.

About an hour into the exam Mike came in and I had a feeling that he would be late but I later found out that it was for a good purpose and Crowler said "if you're not too busy Mr. Jones come and get your test" and he said "I'll be there in a moment teach." He walked down and grabbed the test and after looking at the first question I saw that he fell asleep and after another half hour Crowler said "pass your test's forward and make sure that you have your name on them."

As the bell rang everyone was running out the door and I asked Alexis "so why is everyone running out the door" and she said "because today is the day the new cards arrive right off the press" and I said "what are these cards" and she said "not even I know they could be useless ones for your deck or even just really good ones from Pegasus."

I said "my deck has all that I need to win in the promotion exam" and she said "same here so you want to hang out at my place before the exam" and I said "sure what exactly is the theme for the promotion practical today" and she said "I think Crowler said something about it being for winning or dealing damage." and I said "that works out well I need to remake my whole deck so could we stop by my dorm room first" and said "sure."

After grabbing my case of cards from my room we headed to her dorm room and when we got there I noticed it was similar yet different but the only difference was that the walls were a different shade of blue. We sat down on her bed and I opened my case and she let out a gasp and said "you have all five pieces of exodia" and I said "yeah as a favor to my father figure yugi moto's grandpa gave me two set of exodia cards. The reason I wanted to grab this was not to show off but to help each of us pass this exam" and she said "what do you mean."

I said "because I was wondering if you would want to use an exodia deck" and she looked hesitant and said "but wouldn't that make me feel like I betrayed my other deck" and I said "no because even yugi had two decks one with and one without the Egyptian god cards." She said "Well I guess if you don't mind me using some of your cards" and I said "it's no problem at all and she picked up one of the five pieces of exodia.

Since she had never made an exodia deck I helped out a little bit and after about an hour we both had decks that were exactly the same and we headed out since the practical part of the exam was going to be in about 15 minutes. When we got there we sat down in the stands outside since that was where the practical portions were being held and after a while they said Jayden shiba please report to duel field 3"

It turns out that my opponent was Kevin and I said "just so you know I have already changed my deck so you have no chance at winning this" and he said "I have also changed my deck so you better be ready Jayden." We both drew our opening hands and he said "I'll go first with this granadora in attack mode which activates the effect since he was normal summoned I gain 1000 life points but when he leaves the field my life points decrease by 2000 if it's destroyed by battle."

His life points rose to 5000 "and now I set these two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the magic card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two and now I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Now I summon royal magical library in defense mode.

Now I activate the magic card broken bamboo sword which increases library's attack points by zero" and Kevin said "but what point is there then" and I said "to give it a counter and now I activate the magic card golden bamboo sword which since I have broken bamboo sword on the field I can now draw two cards.

Now I set this card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "now I sacrifice granadora in order to summon amphibian beast in attack mode and I activate the field spell a legendary ocean. Now I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and now I activate another magic card known as double summon which as the name suggests I get to summon another monster this turn.

Now for the effects of a legendary ocean which in addition to giving all my water monster a 200 point boost it decreases all monster in my hand and on the field level's by one so now I summon terrorking salmon in attack mode. Now amphibian beast attack his library with soaking blast" and I said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and he said "I set this card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the effect of my library since it's got three counters on it I can remove them to draw another card and now I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which also destroys a legendary ocean and now I activate the magic card destiny draw which lets me discard a destiny hero monster in order to draw two card and library and citadel get a counter on them.

Now I activate my favorite magic card spell power grasp which since gives my citadel a counter as well as my library two counters since it is a magic card and it places a spell counter on a monster or card that can have one placed on it. I also activate the trap duplicate which if I have any more in my deck I can use them and I happen to have two more in my deck."

Library had three counter and citadel had 4 "and now I activate the effect of library and remove the counters to draw one card but instead of just going away the counters get transferred to citadel. Now I activate the effect of a monster in my hand I remove 6 counters from the citadel in order to special summon Endymion the master magician. His effect allows me to first add a magic card from my graveyard back to my hand and I choose pot of greed. Now I activate his second effect which lets me discard a magic card to destroy one card you control and I destroy your terrorking salmon by discarding my second destiny draw.

Now I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and it seems my deck is now empty but that doesn't matter because I already win." Kevin stunned said "how" and I said "Because I hold all 5 pieces of exodia in my hand" and I held them up and everyone was stunned since the last person to do this was Yugi Moto himself back when he was in the beginning of the game.

After everyone settled down over the loudspeakers came Chancellor Shepherd's voice and he said "okay that was exciting but now we have the queen of Obelisk blue Alexis Rhodes against the warrior of Obelisk blue Emily Logan. While Alexis was walking to the dueling area I noticed just how good the warrior looked she had blond hair that flowed down to her waist, blue eyes that put the blue of sapphire's to same, she had at least c-sized breasts with long legs that only complimented her figure.

Alexis got there and said "so who should start this duel off" and Emily said "doesn't matter to me" and Alexis said "you should do the honor's" and Emily started off by drawing a 6th card and said "I'll start by summoning axe raider(1700/1150) in attack mode and I set this card face down and end my turn." Alexis drew a card and said "I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion and now I activate the magic card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and gives my citadel a counter.

Now I activate a useful card known as graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two and now I set this card face down and that's it for me." Emily drew and said I activate the magic card graveyard generosity and here is how it works if this turn I use an effect which has me remove a card from my graveyard from play I can take the card from your graveyard instead and I remove graceful charity to special summon spell striker(600/200) in attack mode.

Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the one and only buster blader(2600/2300) in attack mode and now I activate the magic card known as wonder balloons which if I were to discard a card it gets a counter and for each counter on this card all monster you control lose 300 of their attack points. Now I discard my goblin attack force to give my wonder balloons a counter.

now I activate my trap card dust tornado which destroys your face down card and normally if I had a magic or trap card in my hand I could set it facedown but since I don't all I have to do is attack your directly with buster blader" and Alexis said "you activated the effect of the monster in my hand known as battle fader (0/0) which when you declare a direct attack I can special summon it but when it leaves the field it's banished so I special summon it in defense mode.

Emily said "I end my turn" and Alexis said "I thank you for activating wonder balloons because it gave my citadel a counter for a total of three and now I set these three cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "buster blader attack her battle fader with blade strike" and battle fader was destroyed. "Now I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the trap card known as call of the haunted which lets me bring back my cardcar d from my graveyard."

Emily said "but I never sent that card to your graveyard" and Alexis said "but I did when I discarded from graceful charity anyway now I activate his effect and tribute him to draw two more card but after that it becomes my end phase." She drew two card and Emily drew and said "I activate the magic card forbidden chalice which gives buster blader an additional boost of 400(2600-3000) but his effect is negated until the end of this turn.

Now buster blader attack her life points directly with blade strike" and Alexis said "I activate the effect of a monster in my hand known as swift scarecrow by discarding this card to the graveyard I can negate you attack and end the battle phase and I choose to do so." After discarding swift scarecrow a see-through hologram of swift scarecrow appeared in front of her and blocked buster blader from hitting Alexis.

"I end my turn which means buster blader goes back down to his original attack points (3000-2600)" and Alexis drew and said "I summon royal magical library in defense mode and I activate the magic card spell absorption which gives me 500 life points every time I activate a spell card and it gives my library a counter and now I activate the other two copies of it I have in my hand giving me a total of 1500 for those two (LP 4000-5500).

Now I activate the effect of my library since he has three counter on him I can remove them to draw one card and even better since magical citadel is on the field those counters go to it and now I activate the magic card known as trade in to discard blizzard princess to draw two cards. Now that also give me 1500 life point and both cards of mine of the field a counter (LP 5500-7000) and now I activate the trap card called infernal reckless greed which lets me draw 4 cards but I have to skip my next five draw phases and that will end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and Alexis said "I can't do anything so it's your go again" and Emily drew and said "I activate my facedown card mind crush which allows me to call out the name of any card in the game and if you have it in your hand you have to discard it and any copies of it from your deck and I say exodia for forbidden one." Alexis discarded it and Emily said "now I set one card facedown and attack your life points with buster blader."

Alexis smirked and said "I activate my facedown card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it at your life points" and her life points fell to 1400 and she said "fine I discard another card to give wonder balloons another counter and I end my turn with that." Alexis said "I set this card face down and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the magic card swords of revealing light which stops all your attacks for three whole turns" and Alexis said "I activate my face down card jar of greed which lets me draw one card from my deck" and Emily said "no matter buster blader attack her life points directly" and Alexis's life points dropped to 1400."

Alexis said "I set these three cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon gearfried the iron knight in attack mode and now gearfried attack her life points directly and finish this" and Alexis said "nope sorry but I activate the trap card negate attack it stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

Emily responded "I guess I end my turn" and Alexis said "I pass it back over to you" and Emily drew and said "I discard my trap card minor goblin official in order to give wonder balloons another counter and now buster blader attack her life points directly and end this duel" and Alexis said "sorry I activate the trap card rainbow life at the cost of one card in my hand any damage I would take this turn gets turned into life points for me."

Her life points rose to 4000 and she said "now I also activate the attack command trap card which lets me select one monster on your side of the field and it has to attack me and I choose gearfried the iron knight" and her life points rose higher to 5600. "I guess I will end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate the magic card final flame which makes it so that you lose 600 life points."

Emily's life points dropped to 800 and Alexis said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of wonder balloons which lets me discard my trap hole and it gains another counter and now I end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I activate the magic card wave-motion cannon which for every turn it's on the field when I send it to the grave you lose 1000 and I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the magic card mystical space typhoon which destroys wave motion cannon and now I will attack you directly with both my monster and I end my turn." Alexis's life points dropped to 1400 as she drew and said "I activate the magic card final destiny which lets me discard 5 cards from my hand and then all cards on the field are destroyed and then I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "you realized if I drew the right card you lose right now right" and Alexis said "yeah I know but I had to take that risk" and Emily looked at the card she drew "I set one card and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I win I activate the magic card okaazi which takes out 800 of your life points and since that's all you have I win"

Emily's life points dropped to zero and Alexis turned around and walked back to the stands and over the loudspeakers I heard the chancellor say "the next match will be ra yellow's Mia Brown vs Michael Johnson and Mia walked up and on the dueling arena was a guy who looked confident that he would win."

They both drew their first 5 cards and Johnson said "I'll start this duel off with this neo the magic swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode and two cards face down your up" and Mia drew and said "I summon Harpie lady one (1300/1400) in attack mode and I activate the magic card elegant egotist which lets me special summon this harpie lady sisters (1950/2100) in attack mode. Thanks to harpie lady 1's effect all wind monsters gain 300 attack points."

Harpie lady 1's attack rose to 1600 and harpie lady sisters attack rose to 2250 and Johnson said "I activate my facedown card windstorm of etaqua which means now all monster change to their opposite mode attack to defense and vice versa" and Mia said "I'll end my turn with one face down" and Johnson drew and said "I summon blast magician in defense mode and I set one card and end my turn."

Mia drew and said "I switch my harpie's back to attack mode and now I'll attack neo with harpie lady sisters" and Johnson said "I activate my facedown card negate attack which stops the attack and ends your battle phase" and she said "I set one and end my turn" and Johnson drew and said "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the dark magician (2500/2100) now attack her harpie lady one with dark magic attack" harpie lady one was destroyed and gone meaning the attack boost was two (sisters attack 2250-1950).

Mai said "if you're done I'll draw and I set this card face down and switch harpie lady sister into defense mode and end my turn" and Johnson drew and said "I summon mythical beast Cerberus (1400/1400) in attack mode and activate the magic card diffusion wave motion which means now when my dark magician attacks he can attack all monsters you control and all I have to do is pay 1000 of my life points and even better it gives my Cerberus an counter.

Now dark magician attack her harpie lady sisters" and Mia's life points dropped to 3450 "and now cerberus attack her life points directly and since it has a counter what I'm about to say have relevance each counter give it 500 attack points you lose 1900 instead of 1400 but the attack goes back down to 1400 after you lose the life points" and Mia's life points dropped further to 1550."

Mai drew and said "I activate the magic card raigeki which destroys all monsters you control and now I activate the magic card monster reborn to bring back harpie lady one and now I will attack your life points directly" and Johnson's life points dropped to 1400 "and now I set one card face down and end my turn."

Johnson drew and said "I activate my facedown card call of the haunted to bring back the dark magician and now I summon skilled dark magician (1900/1700) in attack mode now skilled dark magician attack her harpie lady one" and Mai's life points dropped to 1250 and Johnson said "since I like to give people every chance to win so I end my turn" and Mai drew and said "I activate the magic card premature burial by paying 800 of my life points I summon back harpie lady one and now I activate two copies of elegant egotist to summon two copies of harpie lady sisters.

Now I sacrifice both my monster in order to summon harpie's pet dragon (2000/2500) and thanks to the effect of it she gains 300 for the harpie lady one on the field and another 300 points thanks to harpie lady one's effect and now harpies pet dragon attack his dark magician with harpies dragon breath." His life points dropped to 1300 and Mia said "I activate the magic card black pendant to give harpie lady one an additional 500 attack points and I end my turn."

Johnson drew and said "I activate the magic card pot of greed to draw two more cards and now I set one card face down and switch skilled dark magician into defense mode and I end my turn." Mia said "I will attack your skilled dark magician with harpies' pet dragon and Johnson said "I activate the trap card no entry which means now all monsters are switched into defense mode.

Mai said "I end my turn" and Johnson drew and said "I surrender the duel you win" and Crowler then said "okay since Michael Johnson surrendered the duel Mai brown wins and now the next duel will be the slifer slacker Mike Jones against John miller" and mike walked up to the dueling arena where his opponent was standing and he activated the duel disk and said "I hope you're ready to lose this duel" and Miller said "As if you slifer slacker (by the way John Miller is a obelisk blue)" as he activated his duel disk and drew his first five cards.

Mike said "I'll start this duel by summoning elemental hero blazeman (1200/1800) in attack mode which activates his effect which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand and now I activate polymerization to fuse elemental heroes avian (1000/1000) and burstinatrix (1200/800) to form flame wingman (2100/1200) and I end my turn." Miller drew and said "I summon submarineroid (800/1800) in attack mode and now sumarineroid attack his life points directly" and Mike's life points dropped to 3200.

Now since he attacked you sumarineroid switches to defense mode and now I set one card face down and end my turn" and mike drew and said "I summon elemental hero clayman (800/2000) in defense mode" and Miller said "now I activate my trap card raigeki break by discarding one card in my hand I can destroy any card I want on your field and I choose your flame wingman by discarding my magical stone exaction."

Mike said "I activate the field spell skyscraper meaning now when an elemental hero attacks a monster with higher attack points my heroes attack point go up by 1000 but for now I end my turn." Miller drew and said "I summon armored cybern (0/2000) in defense mode and end my turn" and mike said "I activate the magic card fusion recovery which lets me add a monster used for a fusion summon and a polymerization back from my graveyard to my hand.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes burstinatrix and clayman in order to form rampart blaster (2000/2500) in defense mode and here's where it get interesting if I cut the attack points in half then he can attack you directly even it he's in defense mode" and Miller's life points dropped to 3000. "Now I end my turn."

Miller drew and said "I activate the magic card machine assembly line and now whenever a monster is sent from my field to the graveyard this card gets two junk counter but more on that later now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the ancient gear golem (3000/3000)" and as he said this the machine assembly line got 4 junk counters. "Now ancient gear golem show this clown a lesson and attack his rampart blaster with mechanized melee" rampart blaster was destroyed and Mike's life points dropped to 2700 and he said "how did I lose life points my monster was in defense mode."

Miller said "simple really you weakling my monster inflicts piercing battle damage to you and to put it to you in simpler terms the difference between a defense monster and gear golem is dealt to your life points" and mike said in an anger filled voice "I know what piercing battle damage is you obelisk snob" and Miller said "very well I set this card face down and end my turn" mike drew and said "I summon gobblindburgh (1400/0) in attack mode and now I activate his effect.

By switching him to defense mode I can special summon an level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand and I choose elemental hero shadow mist (1000/1500) and that activates his effect since he was special summoned I get add a quick-play mask change spell card from my deck to my hand and now I activate it. I send shadow mist to the graveyard and I special summon a new type of her masked hero dark law (2400/1800) in defense mode and I set this card face down and end my turn."

Miller drew and said "I summon green gadget (1400/600) in attack mode and that activates his effect which lets me add a red gadget from my deck to my hand and now I end my turn" and mike drew and said "I activate the trap card life gain and this trap our life points have a difference of three hundred and well life gain takes away 600 from you and adds them to dark law" and Miller's life points dropped to 2400 and Mike said "now dark law attack green gadget with dark blast" and Miller said "I don't think so I activate cybernetic hidden technology. Since your monster declared an attack I can send one monster from my extra deck to the grave and guess what your attack is negated and your monster destroyed."

Dark law was destroyed and mike only had blazeman on the field and he said "I activate the magic card polymerization to fuse together blazeman and Sparkman in order to summon elemental hero nova master (2600/2100) in attack mode and I set one card facedown and then i end my turn." Miller drew and said "I sacrifice my green gadget in order to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) now ancient gear golem attack his nova master with mechanized melee" and Mike's life point dropped to 2300.

"Now Jinzo attack his life points directly and finish this" and Mike said "you activated my trap card called a hero emerges so now you pick a card in my hand and if I happens to be a monster I can summon it so take your pick" and Miller said "the middle" and Mike said "nice choice for me you picked elemental hero bladeedge (2600/1800) and I choose attack mode" and Miller said "fine I end my turn with one face down."

Mike drew and said "I summon elemental hero avian in attack mode" and Miller said "but that was used in a fusion summon how is it in your hand" and Mike said "wow look now an obelisk is in the dark isn't it obvious I have more than one in my deck anyway now I activate polymerization to fuse together bladeedge and avian in order to form elemental hero wildedge (2600/2300).

Now wild wingman attack Jinzo with whirlwind strike" and Jinzo was destroyed and Miller's life points dropped to 2200 "now I end my turn" and Miller drew and said "I summon red gadget which activates the effect which lets me add a yellow gadget from my deck to my hand. Now I set one card face down and I'll have my gear golem attack your wildedge with mechanized melee" and wildedge was destroyed and mike's life points dropped to 1900.

"Now I end my turn" and Mike said "I set this card face down and end my turn" and Miller drew and said "red gadget attack his life points and Ancient gear golem attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and Mike's life points dropped to zero from the combined attack and the chancellor said "this next duel will feature Emily Davis against Ra yellow's Melissa Pegasus" and Emily looked at this person and I noticed that this person had the same silver hair that Pegasus had. They activated their duel disks and Emily said "I'll go first and I'll start by summoning alexandrite dragon in attack mode and I activate the magic card double summon which lets me get a second summon this turn.

I sacrifice alexandrite dragon to summon zaborg the thunder monarch and I set one card and end my turn" and Melissa drew and said "I activate the magic card toon world by paying 1000 of my life points" and her life points dropped to 3000. "Now I activate the magic card toon table of contents which lets me add a toon card from my deck to my hand and I choose toon dark magician girl.

Now I special summon gilasaurs with his effect but that means that you get your alexandrite dragon back and now I sacrifice it to summon toon dark magician girl and then I activate the magic card shadow toon which lets me target one monster on your side and you lose life points equal to the attack points of the monster I choose and I choose zaborg."

Emily's life points dropped to 1600 and Melissa said "now dark magician girl attack her life points directly and finish this" and Emily's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. Crowler said "amazing a one turn kill but of course we don't expect anything less from the daughter of the creator of the game himself Maximillian Pegasus anyway now for the final duel Antonio Garcia against James lee."

Lee stepped up onto the platform they used and my first opinion of him was he looked like a nerd but that wasn't unexpected considering I heard that most of the Ra's were bookworms and as I was lost in my thought Lee said "I'll start this duel off with this" he said as he drew and observed his hand and said "I activate the spell card advance which lets me look at up to the top 5 cards of my deck and I can put them back in any order I wish.

Now I set these two cards face down and end my turn" and Antonio drew and said "I summon lion folding zord (1900/600) in attack mode and I activate his effect which lets since I have it in my hand lets me special summon the tigerzord (2000/1000) in attack mode" and Lee said "I activate my trap card torrential tribute since you summoned a monster all cards are destroyed" and Antonio said "fine but my tigerzord goes to the spell and trap card zone and I guess I end my turn" and Lee said "I draw and summon black brachios in attack mode and now I set one card face down.

Now brachios attack his life points directly and Antonio said "I activate the effect of a monster in my hand called zord assentation which if I happen to have any zord cards in my spell and trap card zone I can special summon them back to the field" and the tigerzord came back with 500 more attack points "oh and did I mention that when the zord cards come back they get a 500 point boost."

Lee said "I end my turn" and Antonio drew and said "I summon ape folding zord (1600/1400) in attack mode and I activate the magic card called zords unite which lets me discard up to as many cards as I wish and I can summon any zords from my deck and I choose to discard two in order to summon swordfishzord (1550/1000) and beetlezord (1300/1000).

Now I activate a magic card known as Polymerization in order to fuse together my swordfishzord, beetlezord, and tigerzord in order to form the samurai battlewing (3000/1600) and now I activate the magic card upgrade which lets me send the battlewing to the graveyard in order to summon his stronger counterpart the battlewing megazord (4500/4000). Now battlewing megazord attack his black brachios with diving sword slash."

Lee said "I activate the trap card called draining shield which stops your attack and gives me life points equal to the megazord's attack points and I see 4500" he said as his life points rose to 8500. Antonio chucked to himself and said "but I haven't mentioned the megazord's special effect since you activated a trap card you lose 1000 life points" and Lee's life points dropped to 7500.

"Lee said "doesn't matter" and Antonio said "I end my turn" and Lee said "I activate my facedown card called down-grade which lets me decrease the monsters in my hand's level by 2 and now I sacrifice my brachios in order to summon super conductor tyranno in attack mode. Now I set one card face down and end my turn" and Antonio drew and said "megazord attack his super conductor tyranno with diving slash."

Lee said "I activate my facedown card called rising energy and at the cost of one card in my hand I my tyranno gains 1500 attack points until the end phase of this turn." The attack went through and the megazord was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3700. Antonio said "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Lee drew and said "tyranno attack his life points directly" and the attack went through and Antonio's life points dropped to 400 "and now I activate the magic card called sekeb's blessing which gives me the life points you just lost" and his life points rose to 10,800 and Lee said "I let you take your last turn."

Antonio drew and said "I activate the magic card zord fusion which lets me at the cost of half my life points remove from play all the zords in my hand, graveyard, and deck in order to summon one fusion monster in my extra deck and I choose the samurai gigazord (10,000/10,000)" he said as his life points dropped to 200.

"Now I activate his effect once per turn I can decrease his defense points by well as many as he's got and he deals that amount of damage to you so you lose 10,000 life points. Now I will attack your tyranno which will drop your life points to zero" and as the holograms disappeared the majority of the school my team, myself, and Alexis included.

The Chancellor said "in all my years at the academy I have never seen a first year student pull off such a win quite like you did so I grant you the full pass to be promoted to obelisk blue" and Antonio said "I accept" and a few hours in the obelisk Dining hall I heard something about someone not being able to believe that a Ra yellow got into Obelisk blue.

After a while I decided to head to my room and lay on the bed and start constructing a new deck and it was then that I noticed that Alexis forgot her old deck in my room and I decided to head over to the girl's dorm and give it back to her. When I got there and opened the front door a surprise awaited me without any knowledge.

 **Okay I'll make this short if anyone can guess what the surprise was and if multiple people guess right I will update the story of the choosing of the first person who guesses right. I hope you all have a good rest of the week and I won't be updating for a few days because this weekend my family is celebrating my birthday so it might be a week or so but still I won't be disappearing for a while**.


	7. the first nightlok duel part 1

Third person P.O.V

We see two people walking through the forest toward a forest one was a dirty blond, hazel eyes, above average bust size, long slender legs, wearing the standard obelisk blue female uniform the other was also blond only white blond, blue eyes, also above average bust size, long slender legs, and also wearing the standard obelisk blue female's uniform. They were walking to this building that looked like it was up for demolition with moss growing up the walls, the door hanging off its hinges, and had most of it's windows busted out.

These two blond beauties walked right up to the rope that marked where the students could walk up to without being considered out of bounds. They both laid down a rose each and just stood there with their heads bowed for a moments and the dirty blond said "be at peace brother wherever you are" and the white blond said "make your way back to us as soon as you can my friend" and they stood there for a few moments before heading back to the obelisk blue dorm.

Jayden's P.O.V

I, my team, and one of the friend's mike had made and the person I dueled at the entrance exams were in the slifer cafeteria doing a scary story bit. We had used a bunch of cards from my case and the whole game thing was where we draw a card of course a monster which there were only those in there and depending on the level. As we were about to break up the group for the night I heard someone walk up outside the door.

I said "someone's at the door" and myself and the rest of the team got in our battle position's and after a moment the door opened to reveal it was the Slifer dorm headmaster and we instantly relaxed. He said "so what's going on here" and Jaden said "we're drawing cards and telling scary stories depending on the level of the monster we draw how about you draw one."

After drawing and I saw that it was the level 12 five-headed dragon and said "wow this is going to be a good story I think" and Banner said "it should be I have just the one and here is how it goes at one time instead of just three dorms there were four dorms. The three you know slifer red, Ra yellow" and Obelisk blue but this forth dorm was for the best of the best where the students studies the millennium items which most believe to be myths but some also say that the items are the cause of the disappearances."

I then said "but all myths must have some grain of truth added in isn't that right Professor Banner" and he said "yes Jayden that is true you are wiser than most of the students at obelisk blue" and it was then that his cat meowed and he said "I believe that is my cue to get back to my dorm room have fun kids." As he left I started thinking about this abandoned dorm and what could have caused the disappearances and I knew that the millennium items were real because Yugi had one and he did say that all the items did have the power to send people's minds to the shadow realm but not their bodies.

It was then that I said "I think we should check this out tomorrow night because I doubt that a millennium item is involved it could be a nightlok that has been bidding it's time for a while." After that we went to our own dorms and after a day full of classes and a few hours for a nap we headed in the direction of the dorm that Banner had told us about with the lion zord leading the way.

The reason he had sent the zords on ahead was because they would cover ground while we were in class and while we were taking our naps of course. After about a half hour we found the dorm but unfortunately Jaden insisted on coming with us since he wanted to see how 'cool' the dorm would be so we was following along behind us.

As we were about to go in a voice came out of the forest area and said "what are you all doing here" and I said "we're here about that disappearances because we think It may be the work of a nightlok instead of a millennium item." Another voice said "okay but what is that Slifer slacker doing here with you" and Jaden said "I just wanted to see how cool the dorm was" and the voice said "you need to leave Yuki."

The two people the voices appeared from the forest and it was revealed to be Alexis and the Emily from the promotion exam who had dueled Alexis when she used her burn exodia deck. As he said "Well why are you here" and Alexis said "because my Brother disappeared here so I come every other night to place a rose down for him."

After a while of this pointless bickering between Alexis and Jaden I said "look Jaden Alexis is right you shouldn't be here and Alexis that also goes for you and Emily because I believe that the disappearances have to do with a nightlok which you have no experience in dealing with." After a while of talking about it with them I remembered something Ji said before we left.

I asked Emily what her last name was and she said "Logan" and I said "then my mentor told me I had to find you and Alexis when we got here because you both have symbol power and Alexis's is thunder and Emily yours is metal" and I pulled out the morphers and handed them to the two girls and we headed into the dorm.

After a while we headed to the basement since it seems that nightlok are always in the darkest parts of a city or in this case darkest part of an island. After getting to the basement I saw that the nightlok had two people there and I noticed them as the two girls that always hung around Alexis and I said "nightlok what are you doing here" and he said "your just in time ranger I was hoping you would come around but I by order of master xandrid as much as I would like to fight you like normal I have to fight you with this card game.

The reason is because that noodleface octoroo found out that dueling rises the sanzu river more than human misery so I have to duel or at least one of you so who will duel me." before I could accept the challenge mike said "I will" and he activated his duel disk as did the nightlok and the nightlok said "I'll start this duel off by setting these four cards face down and ending my turn" and mike drew and said "I summon elemental hero blazeman (1200/1800) in attack mode and activate his effect which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand.

Now I activate polymerization in order to fuse together elemental heroes avian (1000/1000) and burstinatrix (1200/800) to form elemental hero flame wingman (2100/1200) in attack mode." The nightlok said "you triggered the effect of a monster in my hand by fusion summoning flame wingman and now I send my trap hole trap card in my hand to special summon dragon ice (1800/2200) in defense mode."

Mike said "I end my turn" and the nightlok drew and said "I end my turn" and Mike drew and said "I activate the magic card E- emergency call which lets me add an elemental hero monster from my deck to my hand and I choose shadow mist and now I summon shadow mist (1000/1500) in defense mode and I set one card face down and end my turn." The nightlok drew and said "I summon red-eyes black chick (800/500) and activate the effect which lets me send it to the graveyard in order to summon the red-eyes black dragon (2400/2000) and now I switch dragon ice into attack mode.

Dragon ice attack his shadow mist with ice blast" and shadow mist was destroyed and mike said "you triggered shadow mist's effect which lets me add an elemental hero monster from my deck to hand since it was sent to the graveyard and I choose Sparkman." The nightlok said "no matter red-eyes black dragon attack his blazeman" and blazeman was destroyed and Mike's life points dropped to 2800 "and now I end my turn."

Mike drew and said "I summon another elemental hero blazeman in attack mode and now I activate the effect to add polymerization to my hand from my deck. Now I activate polymerization in order to fuse together flame wingman and Sparkman in order to form shining flare wingman (2500/2100) and that now for the effect which for each elemental hero in my graveyard he gains 300 attack points. (ATK 2500- 4300)

Now flare wingman attack his red-eyes black dragon" and the nightlok said "you triggered my trap card called widespread ruin which destroyed your flare wingman" and wingman was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. "Fine I set this card face down and end my turn" and the nightlok drew and said "I sacrifice my dragon ice in order to summon des volstgalph (2200/1700) in attack mode.

Now des volstgalph attack his blazeman with inferno rage" and Mike said "you triggered my trap card mirror force which destroys all your monster that are in attack mode" and the monsters were gone and the nightlok said "I end my turn." Mike drew and said "I summon elemental hero clayman (800/2000) in attack mode and now I activate polymerization in order to fuse the second burstinatrix in my hand with clayman to form rampart blaster (2000/2500) in attack mode.

Now rampart blaster attack his life points directly" and the nightlok said "I activate the trap card called magic cylinder which absorbs you attack and directs it back at you" and Mike's life points dropped to 800" and he said "I set three cards face down and I end my turn."

The nightlok said "I summon the vanguard of the dragon in attack mode and activate his effect which lets me send one dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard and he gains 300 but when he's sent to the graveyard I can summon one normal monster back from my graveyard so I send white night dragon to the grave and I end my turn."

Mike drew and said "I summon activate de-fusion which splits rampart blaster back into the two monster to summon it and that means you get to meet burstinatrix and clayman again. Now I activate fusion recovery which lets me add a polymerization and a hero monster back to my hand and I choose Sparkman.

Now I activate the polymerization I just got back in order to fuse together Sparkman and clayman in order to form thunder giant in defense mode and I end my turn." The nightlok drew and said "vanguard attack that thunder giant with dragon barrage" and thunder giant was destroyed and the nightlok said "you may as well give up ranger because there is absolutely nothing you can do against me since I have an all-powerful monster on my side of the field you being down to your last 800 life points there is nothing you can do I will win this."


	8. the first nightlok duel part 2

Jayden P.O.V

Mike drew and said "I summon my elemental hero clayman in defense mode and I set this card face down and end my turn" and the nightlok drew and said "I activate the trap card called rising energy by discarding my windstorm etaqua my vanguard gains 1500 attack points until the end phase now vanguard attack his clayman with dragon barrage."

Clayman was destroyed and the nightlok said "you may as well because now I don't have any reason to delay your loss anytime soon although I will give you some incentive." Just like that a bright of bright red light appeared just as quickly as it disappeared and I noticed that the girls meaning Alexis, Emily, Mia, or Our Emily.

"Where are the girls Nightlok" I all but yelled" and the nightlok said "oh just right behind me" and I looked behind him and the girls were in identical coffins all unconscious. "What happened to them" and he said "oh just a bit of a bad reaction to the netherworld energy since they were humans they were knocked unconscious by the energies."

Mike said "if I win this you release them" and the nightlok said "well when and if you defeat me it will be like you destroyed me but I won't be reverting to my second life" and Mike said "I draw and I activate the magic card called miracle fusion which lets me remove from play fusion material monster and I get to summon the fusion monsters and I choose Sparkman and avian and these two from elemental hero the shining (2600/2100).

Now for the best part for each elemental hero monster that is removed from play shining gains 300 attack points (ATK 2600-3200) and now shining attack his vanguard" and vanguard was destroyed and the nightlok's life points dropped to 2800 and the nightlok said "you triggered his effect which since he was destroyed by battle I can special summon a dragon type monster from my graveyard and I choose the red-eyes black dragon in defense mode"

Mike picked up a card from his hand and said "I set one card face down and I end my turn" and the nightlok drew and said "I activate the field spell called the seal of orichalcos which gives my monsters an additional 500 attack points. Another effect is that when this duel is over the loser gets their soul sealed away for all eternity."

I said "why would you do that if you lose you will have your soul sealed away" and the nightlok said "actually no because us nightlok's have no soul so I am in no danger anyway now I switch red-eyes black dragon to attack mode and end my turn." Mike drew and said "shining attack red-eyes black dragon with shining barrage" and the nightlok said "I activate my facedown card mirror force which destroys your monster and next turn leaves you wide open for a direct attack" and Mike said "Actually no I activate the effect of the elemental necroshade monster in my graveyard.

Since he's in my graveyard I can now summon an elemental hero monster without a sacrifice and I choose bladeedge in defense mode" and the nightlok said "since your done I draw and activate the magic card called autonomous action unit which lets me summon a monster back from your graveyard at the mere cost of 1500 life points" the nightlok's life points dropped to 1300 "and I choose elemental hero the shining.

Now red-eyes attack his bladeedge" and mike said "I activate my facedown card called negate attack which as the name suggests negates you attack and ends the battle phase" and the nightlok said "I end my turn" and Mike drew and said "I summon my last blazeman in attack mode and activate the effect which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand and I activate it fusing bladeedge with blazeman to form elemental hero Gaia.

Now for his effect when he's summoned I can choose one monster on your side of the field and add half that monster's attack points to Gaia and I choose the strongest shining." Shining's attack points dropped to 1550 and Gaia's attack points rose to 3750 "now Gaia attack shining with earth strike" and shining was destroyed and the nightlok's life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking around him. After a brief lightshow the nightlok was still standing and said "see you later rangers" and disappeared through a gap.

In an burst of anger Mike shouted "WHY DO THESE NIGHTLOK DO THIS" and I said "we'll figure it out later for right now we have to get the girls out of here you get Mia, Antonio you get Alexis, Kevin you get Emily, and I'll get the other Emily" and after a few moments we had them in our arms and walked out of the abandoned dorm and sat down in the forest waiting for them to wake up and I had been meditating when I heard a moan from Emily whose head was in my lap.

(In the netherworld)

The nightlok that had just been in the human world was now going aboard the ship that his master was on and the moment he got on he said "I have returned as instructed and I have rose the sanzu river for you my master." This master stood up and was all red, had 6 eyes, held a huge sword, and had an air of power about him. He said "very good switchbeast from what octoroo said you raised the river about a half inch which is better than last time but next time rise it higher before coming back here.

(On earth)

As the encounter with master xandrid was happening in the netherworld another nightlok disguised as one of the teachers at the school was walking thought the halls of the main building and stop in-front of the door to chancellor shepherd's office. Shepherd said "can I help you professor Banner" and he said "yes I just received some intel that you will be interested in."

 **Okay from here on I'll be referring to my OC Emily Logan as Emily 2 because if I didn't it would just get confusing and I really don't want my readers to get confused. Can anyone guess what the Intel that the nightlok is going to tell Shepherd whoever guesses right will get an update on the story of their choice. I am hoping to update this again this weekend but I really have no idea when it will happen so yeah.**

 **If you're wanting to guess what the Intel is I will message you back and if you got it right but please just put the name of the story you would want updated in the guess. As I have started saying as of right now have a good night or day depending on where you are.**


	9. expusion duel

Jayden's P.O.V

I woke up with someone pounding on my door and after a while it was hard to sleep through it so I got up and answered the door. to my surprise it looked like someone about Ji's age with the uniform I had seem people who seemed to be security or something for the campus and I said "yes" and they said "are you aware of the charges against you."

I said "what exactly are you talking about" and she said "the fact that you went into the abandoned dorm last night and dueled after hours" and I said "I actually was not aware of that" and she said "well you have to come with me to a formal hearing of sorts" and I said "just let me get my blazer and pants on" and after a few moments they had escorted me from my dorm room to a wide open area made of metal with three screens on it."

After a while the rest of my team including Alexis and Emily got escorted there as well and after another minute the screens turned on. The three people that were on the screens were Shepherd, Crowler, and the one that had escorted me here. The chancellor started off and said "well the charges against you are very serious indeed so what do you all have to say for yourselves in this light."

I whispered to them "let me handle this" and I said "have any of you heard of the power rangers" and Crowler said "Yes but what do they have to do with this" and I said "well I am the red ranger and this is my team" and the person who escorted me said "that can't be true" and I said "do you need proof that we're the 19th generation of the samurai rangers" and she said "yes I actually would."

We pulled our morphers out and started drawing our symbols and after a moment of silence the person I figured out later was named Mai said "but what about Miss Rhodes" and Miss Logan" and I said "they just joined the team last night but anyway we had to go to the abandoned dorm in order to find the nightlok because as rangers we kind of have a sixth sense for when a nightlok appears and as the power rangers it's our job to stop the nightlok."

Shepherd said "be that as it may we still have to have a way to deal with this so I suggest a duel for each and every one of you if you win you stay if you lose you are expelled." I responded "could I give you my idea chancellor" and he said "I am open to suggestions so go ahead" and I said "well since your idea would be a bad idea for our team since we're stronger with a full team then not I suggest we all pick one of our group and the fate of our team rests on that one person."

Shepherd thought it over for a moment and said "very well that is a good idea so who will you pick" and I turned to mike and said "you up for this Antonio" and he said "I'm always ready so let's get this duel on" and Crowler said "give us about an hour and we'll find an opponent worthy and have the whole school in the obelisk dueling arena."

After we walked out of that metal room he said "So should we just go there before hand" and I said "that would be good" and we headed to the arena and we all sat down in the stands and he was looking determined. After an hour of waiting Crowler came in and said "so are you ready Mr. Garcia" and he said "yes I am."

Crowler said "then come on down" and after Antonio Crower said "okay ladies and gentleman we have an good duel coming up for you all today that will decide if a group of students gets to stay after breaking serious rules. It's Ra yellow's Antonio Garcia vs Rebecca Lopez so without further ado let's get on with this duel."

They both drew their opening hands and Rebecca said "I'll start by summoning super quantum mecha pilot red layer (2000/800) in attack mode and now I set this card face down and end my turn." Antonio drew and said "I'll start by summoning the Clawzord (1500/900) in attack mode and I activate the magic card called zord addition which since I control a zord monster on my side of the field I can special summon one from my deck at the cost of the monsters levelx200 life points.

His life points dropped to 3200 "and I choose the bear folding zord (1700/300) in attack mode and I activate his effect since he was special summoned I can add a spell card to my hand and I choose zord switch which at the cost of 200 life points I can send a zord monster back to my deck and special summon a zord monster in defense mode and I choose lion folding zord (1900/600).

Now I activate the magic card I added with bear folding zord's effect called pot of greed to draw two cards and now I activate zord unite which lets me discard any number of cards so summon another zord monster from my deck and I choose to discard three. Now I summon dragon folding zord (2000/500) turtle folding zord (1600/400) and ape folding zord (1600/1400).

Now I activate the magic card called card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold six cards in our hands and now I activate polymerization to fuse the five folding zord's together in order to summon the samurai megazord (4000/4000) in attack mode. Now attack that mecha pilot with sword strike" and Rebecca's life points were dropped to 2000 as her monster was destroyed.

"now I set three cards facedown and end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon super quantum mecha pilot blue layer (1200/2000) in defense mode" and Antonio said "I activate my facedown card called zord summoning which since you summoned a monster depending on how many cards I discard I can summon number of zord monster into my spell and trap card zone from my deck and I choose to discard three.

I summon Beetlezord, swordfishzord, and tigerzord in the spell and trap card zone" and Rebecca said "I end my turn with a facedown" and he drew and said "I activate the magic card called fusion sage which lets me add a polymerization from my deck to my hand and now I activate zord ascension which since I have zord monsters in my spell and trap zone I can special summon them in attack mode. Now I activate polymerization to fuse together the beetlezord, swordfishzord, and tigerzord in order to summon the samurai battlewing (3200/2000) in attack mode.

Now battlewing attack her mecha pilot with 3 disk strike" and her monster was destroyed and I said "okay megazord attack her life points directly and end this duel" and she said "I activate my facedown card called nutrient z which lets me gain 4000 life points before you attack hits" and her life points dropped from 6000 back to 2000.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I set this card facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "now battlewing attack her life points directly and finish this" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and Crowler said "well there you have it pupils the team that call themselves the samurai rangers have earned the right to stay here from their representative winning this duel."

 **Okay another chapter done and I am planning on having something interesting in the next chapter but I have no idea what it is yet but I will figure something to do. I am planning on the next chapter being up by Wednesday but life may fuck me over again but who knows.**


End file.
